Ain't That a Funny Story?
by ToWriteForLove
Summary: "If you want to be really happy with your life, you just simply be yourself..and everything is gonna be okay." Danielle has always been "one of the guys" ever since she was dropped off at the Curtis house when she was little. But when she finally grows up, and one of the guys sees her as more than the gangs little sister, what will she do? M for language and mention of sex
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The rain pelted down on the quiet streets of Tulsa. "Don't worry, you'll be warm in no time" the hooded women whispered to a shivering seven year old. She had been to this part of town before, but did not completely recognize it through the darkness. When they came upon a little house at the end of the long street they had been walking on, she noticed where she was. It was the Curtis home. She had been there many times to play with the three boys that lived there with their parents. She liked all of them but no one better than Darrel, or Darry as he liked to be called. He had this thing about him. It made you trust him, it made her feel safe. Once they reached the door of the house the woman knocked. A female's voice could be heard from the inside. "I swear Lawrence if that is another one of your poker buddies I'll… Oh, Mary-Anne, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Curtis asked puzzled as she answered the door. "I had too Lori, I just had too. I couldn't take it no more. He was gonna kill me. I had to save her." Mary-Anne rushed as she looked between the little girl and Lori Curtis. It was when she stepped into the light that Lori finally saw the hysteric woman's appearance.

"M-Mary… W-w-what did you do?" The woman had blood over her white button up blouse. "Lori, it don't matter. Now, we been best friends since the 3rd grade. I ain't ever ask you fo' nothin' too big. Just please take Danielle." She said through held back tears as she tried to hand over the child. "Mary I can't…" She was soon cut off by a loud cry "Lori please! I'm begging you to take this child. I can't do right by her. You've raised amazing children. I need you to do this. She needs you to do this." The tears were already flowing from her eyes. "Ok Mary-Anne, I'll look after Danielle. But where are you gonna go?" Lori said softly while taking Danielle from her. The little girl snuggled into Lori's leg. Mary-Anne relaxed a little. "It don't matter where I'm goin' as long as she's safe. Here," Mary-Anne gave her a thick envelope "I scraped up a little money, to help you out." Lori took the envelope, and then she gave Mary-Anne a long hug. Mary-Anne bent down to the little girl's level, "I love you Danielle, forever and always." She kissed the top of the little girls head and waved goodbye once more. She pulled her hood up to cover her eyes and took off into the night.

Mrs. Curtis looked down at the little girl. Danielle's little blue eyes were staring straight at her in return. "Come on now little one, let's get you cleaned up and in bed, you must be dead tired" Danielle nodded her head and followed Lori into the house. "Lawrence, go get a towel and a long shirt, we got a guest stayin' over." She nodded towards Mr. Curtis. He got up from the recliner he had been occupying and disappeared upstairs. She took Danielle into the bathroom and ran the water. She stuck her hand under it to feel whether or not it was warm. Lori began taking off the little girls clothes and gently placed her into the bathwater. When Mr. Curtis arrived with the towel and shirt he laid them down on the counter and left. Nobody talked the whole time. When she was washed and dressed Mrs. Curtis took her to the boys' room. She was about to put her in the bed with pony boy but Danielle jumped from her arms. She ran over to Darry's bed and climbed in with the sleeping nine year old. Mrs. Curtis smiled but, it faltered when she heard soft sobs coming from Danielle. She almost ran over to the young girl to hold and comfort her. She was stopped when Darry placed a protective arm over her and her sobs subsided. Mrs. Curtis let out a soft sigh and closed the door to the room. Danielle would never cry after that night for a very long time.

**/So? What do you think? Come on now, just hit that review button, you know you want to :3 But yea... this is my first fic. so please be gentle! nothing to bad and if you must criticize please make it CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM\\**


	2. Puzzle

Danielle's POV

Chapter 1:

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. BRRRRIING! "Danny! Shut off the toaster will ya?" Sodapop yelled stumbling out of his and Ponyboy's room and into the bathroom. I winced at the nickname the gang had given me. They said I was like a guy, so I needed a guy's name. FYI, I'm definitely not a guy. I may dress it. But trust me; I have the parts of a girl. "If I could do it from the shower I would! And if you want it off so bad, do it yourself, ya spaz!" I yelled back while rinsing the gel from my hair. The toaster was still blasting loud and clear. "Both of y'all quit yappin' and someone turn off that damn toaster!" Darry was screaming too as he struggled to pull on his work pants. I sighed and turned off the warm water. I pulled the towel from off of the counter and wrapped it around my body. I stepped onto the bathmat come face to face with Soda. More like face to chest, but whatever. If something needs to be done, you gotta do it yourself. Suddenly the noise stopped. "Thanks Pony!" Soda yelled from the bathroom mouth full of toothpaste. Well it sounded more like: "Thnsh Poniff" I smirked, Ponyboy, always the little problem solver. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Two-bit was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. "If you were down here the whole time why didn't you turn off the toaster?" He just took in my appearance and laughed. "Going somewhere Danny?"

"I'd ask the same thing, but you never get off our couch! Lazy ass…" We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then like clockwork burst out laughing. Two-bit and I have always had that type of relationship. No matter how bad we talked about each other, we always seemed to laugh it off. I smacked him in the head. That's when I looked up and saw Dallas Winston, or Dally, Steve, and Johnny. "Hey Johnny Cakes" I laughed as I plopped onto his lap. He blushed. That's when I looked down at my towel and smirked. "Do I make you nervous?" I said in a seductive voice. "N-no… Come off it Danny!" he said getting defensive. "Aw Johnny Cakes. I was just messin'!" I said planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He quickly wiped his cheek trying to keep from going even redder. I got off of him and made my way to the kitchen. When I got in there I hopped onto the counter next to the fridge. "Hey Pony, what's cookin'?" I said playfully ruffling his hair. "Hey Danny, burnt toast sound good?" we both laughed.  
>"Naw I think I'm good." I replied.<p>

"Uh danny?"

"Yea Pone?" I said getting out some orange juice.

"You wanna put on some clothes?"

"Oh, yea! It was feeling kind of breezy in here"

We laughed again and I took a sip of juice. I hopped off of the counter and went back through the living room. I hit Steve with my hip and he smiled. It was my way of saying "Hey. I see you came back." I made my way up the stairs and into Darry's room. I went through his closet until I found my bag in the back. I unzipped it and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple button up top, and my old pair of black converse. I quickly pulled on my clothes. I went to a mirror Darry's room, tied my long black hair into a ponytail, and went back down stairs. I ran over to Dally and jumped on his lap.

"Ouch! Girl ain't you got no home trainin'?"

"I missed you too Dally" I said smiling

"Yea, yea…" He'd never let anyone know but, Dallas Winston had a soft spot. A very, very, very small soft spot. But still a soft spot none the less. And I knew it was only for me. I was one of those few people that got any emotion out of him. One of those few people who kept him human. I liked that about Dally, no matter how hard he tried to be, he was still a softy. I smiled at that thought. "What are you smilin' at?" he said trying to sound mad, he failed.

"Oh, nothin', just thinkin' about how soft you've gotten!" I said smirking at him.

"I ain't gone soft!" he said defending his pride.

"Prove it." I said nonchalantly, provoking him.

Without another word we were wrestling on the ground. I know some of y'all are like "That ain't right, he shouldn't be wrestling no girl!" like I said before, one of the guys remember? Everyone was hollering as me and Dally wrestled on the floor, me on top, then him, then me again. That went on for another five minutes before Darry ran in yelling at us. It was everyone's, who had a job, day off. Well, except Darry, he never takes days off. "Oh, Darry lighten up! I don't see why you couldn't just take the day off like the rest of us" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Because someone has to work in this house," he said stubbornly. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died, bless their hearts, he ain't been nothin' but a pain in the ass. I miss the old him though. He was just one of those people who had to grow up to fast. "Anyway, I gotta leave, so Soda and Steve are in charge."

"What!" Two-bit, Pony, and I yelled at the same time.

"That's not fair! I'm older than da'both of them." Two-bit said slurring his words.

"Two-bit, I wouldn't put you in charge of watchin' paint dry." Darry added.

"Ok, I understand why it's not two-bit, but me and Pone can take care of ourselves!" I protected me and Pony. After all he was 14 and I was 16.

"Yea, you said that last time and I came home and the living room window was missin!'" He retorted.

"Point taken… never mind." I knew I was beaten.

"Now, Soda and Steve I need y'all to be responsible." Pony and I snorted.

"Make sure y'all keep these two," he said pointing to us "out'a trouble."

"You got it superman!" Steve said doing a mock salute.

Darry shook his head and left.

"So, uh, Soda, how ya' feelin'?" Steve questioned with fake interest

"I feel like a new man, a RESPONSIBLE man! And yourself?" soda asked returning the same false interest.

"Quite, quite. Such a lovely day to be responsible" they linked arms and skipped around the room. I glared at them for a while.

"I'm going upstairs" as I got up they tackled me "What is wrong with you!"

"78% of all stair accidents happen on stairs, Danny" Steve said, asking as if he knew anything.

"Wait… What does that even mean!"

"It means you'd be better off sitting here on the couch" Soda said picking me up and throwing me onto the couch, messing up my ponytail in the process. I blew a loose strand from in front of my face. "I hate you guys…" I said staring at them.

"The feeling's shared, Danny." Steve said slapping my leg. I climbed onto Johnny's lap and leaned my head against his shoulder. I sighed. "Johnny you smell nice… it's weird."

"How so Danny?"

"I don't know… you smell different."

"It's called soap Danny… Use it sometimes" I didn't have to look up to know he was smiling down at me. I punched him in the arm lightly and laughed.

"Whatever, just don't be bringin' that smack talk in here, it's part my house remember?"

"Yea, yea…" he simply replied. I love my family. Even if it's full of pranksters, thieves, loners, and hoods. We fit together. Like a puzzle. A weird, dirty, misshaped puzzle.


	3. Corrupted

3rd person POV:

The gang sat around the living room. Danny had fallen asleep on Johnny's lap. He stroked her hair as she snored softly on his chest. He looked at her and smiled, she looked younger. Her sleeping state is her weakest moments. Her emotions always showed on her face when she slept. She had the warmest smile across her lips. _Wow, he thought, Danny sure has a pretty smile__._ Johnny was shocked at the thought. He had never really noticed how warm her smile was, or how her hair fell across her face even if you put it up fifty times. He had never even thought of her as anything more than the gangs little sister. But he wasn't the only one. Steve and Soda had also begun to notice how she'd changed over the years. Danny wasn't just their little sister anymore. She was the cute girl that lived with the Curtis'.

Danny's POV:

I woke up on Johnny's chest. He was stroking my hair and I smiled. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Sorry Johnny." I said stretching. He muttered a quiet 'it's ok'. It seemed like he was avoiding looking at me but I waved it off. "What time is it?" I asked, not to anyone particular. "Around 2:15 p.m." Soda answered. "Shit!" I yelled climbing off of Johnny and running into Darry's bedroom. "What's wrong?" Johnny called from the living room. "I have a date with Jack Holmes in 20 minutes." I heard Soda grumble. I wondered what his problem was. I rushed around the room until I found my black miniskirt and a red tank top that showed off my curves. I ran into the living room. "Pony have you seen my red heels?"

"In the kitchen under the table," he said not looking up from his book.

"Jesus Danny!" Steve yelled. "Why are you even going out with that guy?" I rolled my eyes. "Cuz I like him stupid," I said pulling on the red high heels. "Plus, why do you care? He ain't done nothin' to you" he didn't reply back. I sighed. I went to the bathroom next. I put on red lipstick and mascara. I wore makeup but not as much as most greasy girls. I walked back out and looked at the clock. 2:35. I walked out into the living room. "Alright, I'm off. Tell Darry I'll be back around… you know what? Don't wait up." I said winking. I waved at them and walked out of the house.

Sodapop's POV:

She just walked out talkin' about not waiting up. What, was she planning on having sex with him? Oh god, she was. Nah I know Danny. That ain't like Danny… is it? I Mean, she has changed. A LOT. She's a girl now. Things have gotten weird. I'm starting to notice things about her. Like how her eyes light up when she hugs people. Or the laugh lines around her pink lips. _Her full lips that are just beggin' to be kissed, a tiny voice in my mind said_. What the hell! Danny's my sister._ She's not your REAL sister, she's not related to you in any way, it said back to me._ First I'm startin to see how good Danny looks, next I'm talkin to myself. I'm going crazy.

Danny's POV:

I'm outside walking home by myself because Jack Holmes is an ass. Never again will I go on a date with that jerk. I may have been drinking a little but I was sober enough to tell when some creep is tryna get lucky.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Danny and Jack were sitting at Buck's. They had just finished seeing the new James Bond movie, not one of Danny's favorites, but Jack liked it. They had had a couple of beers and were sitting in one of Buck vacant rooms. Danny wasn't one to get too wasted and she could hold her own. But she had a slight buzz. Jack was trailing kisses on her neck and jaw line, then finally to her lips. They were getting heated when it all went for the worst. Jack slowly weaned his hand down under her skirt. She noticed this and pulled his hand away, which he put it back. "Jack…" she said into the kiss. "Aww come on Danny, you want it just as bad as I do." He said putting one hand on her breast and one under her skirt. "No, I don't." She said breaking the kiss and pulling up the fallen strap on her tank top. "See, I knew you were just one of those broads that tease but don't please."_

"_One I ain't no broad. Two don't try an act like you didn't know I'm not like that. Three, I've heard the rumors; you ain't got nothin I want." She said holding her pinky up when she said the third. "You don't know nothing. And now I know why all the guys think you're a bitch. See, look at you! You're nothing, you ain't even that pretty. Oh, and you could miss a few meals, if you know what I mean." he said glaring at her. "I know I don't wanna be here anymore, not with you," she said looking for her shoes trying to keep from letting the anger overwhelm her. She knew that if she got too mad she'd cry. And he'd think he'd gotten to her and tell everybody in town what had happened. She finally found her shoes and went out into the loud makeshift bar. The tears where bubbling up in her eyes and blurring her vision. She was pissed. Normally she wasn't that concerned with what people thought about her. But this was different, she had actually liked Jack. The things said, coming from him, made them hit her 10 times as hard. She was going through the living room when she saw two-bit hitting on some random girl. "Hey! Danny!" he said running up to her, "Do you know that—what's wrong?" he asked looking concerned. "Ummm, nothin'" she said looking away from him. "I'm about to head home."_

"_Danny, something's wrong. You don't cry unless you're pissed or something real bad has happened. "Two-bit, I know you care and all, but I really don't was talk about it." She said becoming suddenly interested in her hands. He was about to say something else when she let out a muffled 'please'. He nodded and said he'd see her later._

Danny's POV:

I felt like I could die. I walked and walked. I couldn't help but let the tears fall as I thought more about it. No doubt my mascara was running. Was I really ugly? I sighed. I could see the house as I walked on. The guys are probably gonna hound me for being late. My day can't get any worse. I wiped my tears and fixed my voice. I walked in, no key needed. "Danielle Trisha McClain." I winced as Darry called my name from the living room. "Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing home so—What's wrong?" he said looking up and noticing my eyes were red and puffy. "Nothing I'm just tired," He eyed me, "Danny, only kids cry when they're tired. What's wrong with you?" he said getting up to go hug me. I could feel the tears coming back. I just shrugged away from his hug and mumbled don't touch me. I saw the guys looking at me so I mumbled night and went into Darry's room. I changed into a pair of Darry's plaid night pants. When I took off my shirt I stopped. I walked over to Darry's full sized mirror and looked at myself. All I kept seeing was fat. I disgusted me. I was turning and sucking in my stomach when Ponyboy walked in. "Oh sorry Danny," he said blushing a little, "I didn't know you were changing." He walked in and got a pack of cards from the bedside table. "Oh no it's ok," I said still looking at myself, "Hey Pony." He looked back at me when I called his name. "Do you think I'm…. not skinny?" I asked squeezing my stomach. He raised his eyebrow. "Not skinny" he asked puzzled, "Danny are you asking me if I think you're…. No Danny, I don't think you're not skinny." He said turning around shaking his head. I didn't believe him though, because he didn't sound to sure. I sighed. I guess it was time for me to go on a diet. I pinched my stomach once more and then put on a long shirt. I lay down on Darry's bed and turned off the lamp. I stared at the ceiling for what seem like 20 minutes and finally dozed off.

**/SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG. I WAS WRITING THIS THEN I SORTA LOST MY PASSION FOR IT. BUT THEN I THOUGHT "THE PEOPLE WANT MORE!" AND I JST HAVE TO GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WAAAANNNNNT! but yea, here you go bcuz I LOVE YOU! 3333\\\**


	4. Drugged out

I sat exasperated on the floor of Darry's room. "Ugh!' I sighed. Darry walked into the room. "I need more clothes Darry!" I whined.

"Danny you have plenty of clothes?" He said taking off his work boots. I rolled my eyes at him. "No! Dude, I have been digging around in your closet for an hour and I can't fuckin' get to Narnia." I plopped myself down on the floor. Darry picked me up and took me into the kitchen. He sat me down in my regular chair and I slumped over. He put a plate of eggs and chicken in front of me. "Eat," he said pointing to it. "I refuse," I said pushing the plate away.

"I'm a vegetarian now anyway. I don't eat meat, it's fattening. Besides the hormones in that cluck cluck can make you grow a third nipple." I said poking the chicken.

"Danny what's wrong? Since when don't you like chicken?"

"Nothing," I said looking down at the eggs on my plate. I hadn't eaten anything and just continued to push them around. Darry looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow at me. I made a 'what' face at him. He rolled his eyes and folded the paper. "Danny how long have we been friends?"

"I don't know… about 12 years I guess." I said puzzled.

"And how long we been living together?" he said crossing his fingers. I eyed him.

"About 10 I suppose?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"So, don't you think that I'd know when something was going on with you? It's been 9 days since that party and you haven't said a word to anyone. What's going on?" I shrugged my shoulders. He sighed and picked the paper back up again. Johnny, Ponyboy, Soda, and the others walked into the kitchen and sat along the table. For some reason, they brought Buck along with them. Buck tapped my shoulder and hugged me. "Ewww no greaser! Pleas sir, drugs not hugs." I giggled and slapped him. Two-bit eyed me nervously. "What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped at him.

"Why do you have them?" He said. Two-bit is never sober enough to be serious. So I instantly knew something was wrong. "I don't know… but seeing as I don't know what "them" are, wanna explain?" I looked back down at my plate and poked at the eggs. "The pills Danny, why do you have them?" I jumped. How the hell did he know about those? "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout" I put down the fork and looked him in his eyes."You know damn well. Cassie told me about 'em. Diet pills Danny! Really?"

"Let me explain –wait what! How'd she know about them?" I was beyond pissed. They had been in my bag the whole time I had them. That means she went through my fucking bag. "She went all CSI on the pubic patch you call a backpack and found those fat kill pills I got you." Buck said spinning his gum on his finger. "She violated my privacy? That bitch!" I yelled completely disgusted. "Oh yea," Buck said putting his feet on the table, "total bitch."

"Danny!" I shot my glance back to Two-bit.

"Oh right… I don't know? I only take them when I party." I said slapping Buck.

"When did you take them last?"

"Ummm yesterday at Bucks'" I said laughing

"Yesterday… Buck didn't have a party yesterday; you weren't at a party yesterday"

"Says you…" Buck said intervening. I laughed even harder. He was right. To me, everyday is a party. "Calm your nuts Two-bit! So I want to lose a few pounds. It's harmless. So sue me" I rolled my eyes and took my plate to the trash and dumped the food. I really didn't want to hear what the others had to say, so I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. I flipped on the television and Looney Toons came on. Bug bunny has the right idea. Chill back and fuck with people. Sounds like my kind of party. When I finally relaxed I heard the front door open. In walked a slim blonde which huge boobs.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked. Normally I'm not this rude to strange big breasted chicks, but I was not in the mood for a bubbly soc. "Who are you!" she said pushing my legs off of the coffee table. "Wait," she said looking at my face, "you're Donna? Wow what they say is true huh?" she smirked. So he had been spreading rumors about me. What s bitchmove. I jumped up and go in her face. "What's this Donna bullshit? My name is Danny. Let me spell it out for you D-A-N-N-Y, Danny, and I will fuck you sideways." I put up my fists. She held out her hand in surrender. "Danny! What the hell is up with you?" Ponyboy yelled coming out of the kitchen. I watched him walk to her and wrap his arm round her. He glared at me and walked off with her into his room. She smirked her stupid soc smirk and put her arm on his waist. What the fuck is going on with me?


	5. Tossed

I was at Bucks when Jack came up to me. He still looked every bit as good as he did two moths ago.

"Hey baby," he said playing with my hair.

"You can't call me that. Sides, what do you want?"

"You got yourself a new look." He said, motioning towards my tight skirt and high heels. I shrugged.

"I've missed you Danny." He said kissing my neck. I tried pushing him off, but gave in. Truthfully, i had missed him too.

* * *

><p>"Jack, I'm still not ready for this."<p>

We were in the backseat of his car, parked near some abandoned playground I hadn't even remembered existed until he brought me there. Jack was on top of me, his body positioned between my legs and most of his weight on my chest, keeping me in place. I didn't like it back there, cramped and impersonal, but it seemed he pulled us to the backseat.

He had his own apartment, somewhere on the far side of town. When we were dating, he never seemed to want to bring me there, as if I hadn't quite earned that yet. So that backseat it was, almost every time he took me out. He'd pushed and pressured from the beginning, but I maintained that I wasn't ready, the timing wasn't right, and every other reason I could muster. He got angry, he complained, but had yet to push it past the point of no return. This night, however, he seemed even more determined than usual.

His shirt was off and his jeans undone. My own shirt was pushed up crudely, and my skirt no longer falling past my hips. The funny thing was, other than the thin, cotton, pool-side dresses I would sometimes pull on after swimming at the beach, I never would have imagined myself in a skirt. Jack liked them though, I was beginning to understand why.

"Come on, it's no big deal. Let's just have some fun." One of his hands was poised around my neck, staying in control, the other hand fondling my underwear in a crude enough manner that I understood it was more for his pleasure than my own. He smashed his lips hard against my own and began pulling my panties down.

I was filled with more reluctance than I knew possible. "Jack... wait..."

"Danny!" His voice was harsh as he said my name mere inches from my face. He didn't stop moving my panties off of me. "I'm not going to wait any longer. Before we dated for 4 months. Nobody waits that long. Not to mention the extra 2 after that stunt you pulled. I thought you loved me."

I had never said those words to him in my life. "I do." I couldn't even say them, and even agreeing to it, I wasn't sure that I meant it. I wasn't even sure what the word 'love' meant.

"Then prove it." Looking back, I would realize that he didn't even attempt to make his voice kind or soothing. Every word held the edge of demanding.

I felt him move as he pushed his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, keeping himself between my legs as if afraid I would snap them shut at the first available opportunity. "Condom." Was all I could manage to say, accepting that he wouldn't take 'no' any longer. An accomplished grin played across his mouth as he pulled the condom out of the pocket of his jeans and rolled it on.

"Don't worry. It'll be great." His words did nothing to reassure me. Without further warning, he pushed himself into me. I had heard stories of how painful the first time can be, but nothing truly prepared me for the shear discomfort that came with feeling like I was being ripped open. There was no slowness, no hesitation. He pushed in and went right for it.

"Ow! Jack... ow... wait it..."

His grip around my neck tightened a bit as he began thrusting in and out, groaning slightly to himself. "It'll stop hurting, just stop crying about it. It's better for me if you get into it, though." It was better for me if I thought of myself somewhere else, but it seemed like his temper was rising, and I wanted to keep it at bay. "Oh yeah, God you're a tight little slut aren't you?" It was his favorite pet name for me. Slut. "You like that?" He started thrusting harder, causing even more pain. Unlike what he promised, it had not even begun to ease.

Jack just pushed harder, kissing me and dropping his tongue into my mouth as if it were a desirable way to kiss, wet and unmeasured.

I tried to enjoy it, moving my body with his and even letting my breath get heavy, but nothing tricked me into thinking it felt good.

Finally, I couldn't take the pain and willed myself to think of something else, only remaining aware of him enough to respond as I thought he wanted.

I had imagined my first time, lying in bed late at night, under the covers. The images hadn't been overly romantic, the candles and music type, but they were always much more pure than this moment. Overrun with passion rather than hormones. Need and desire, not lust. I was going to know that the times was right, so much so that questioning it would never even come to mind.

I had thought the moment would leave me with the sensation of being fulfilled, not filled. It was supposed to be a connection, something to deepen my love of that person, but how could it deepen love I wasn't even sure existed.

As my imagination replayed everything I had ever thought it would be, Soda's face flashed in front of my eyes. Too quickly, I shook myself to rid of it. Before I knew it, Jack's hand slid further up my neck, just below my jaw. "If you're just going to lie there and take it, at least don't fight against it." As if out of frustration, he thrust even harder, keeping me pinned down by the throat. His labored breath rang against my ear with every movement. I completely sent my mind away. I was suddenly very glad that he hadn't argued about the condom. While I had been on the pill for a while, the thought of him coming inside me was repugnant. When all was done, he collapsed on top of me. "Next time," he growled, "show a bit more enthusiasm." Pushing himself off of me, he opened the car door and stepped into the cool March air. He stood and pulled his pants back up, fastening them and lighting a cigarette from the stash he always kept in his pocket.

The one time I dared tell him that I hated it when he smoked, he smacked me, hard, and told me to mind my business. Before stepping out myself, I tried to straighten my clothes, getting everything back to the direction in which it was supposed to fall.

The cold air was bringing me back to reality, causing me to reach into the front seat to look at my cell. It was almost midnight, and I needed to get home. "Don't worry, little miss goodie-fucking-two-shoes, we're done so I'll take you home." Not even half done with it, he flicked his cigarette to the ground. "Fix your hair. You look like a cheap whore."

Releasing myself from the backseat, I moved to the front. Frustrated with myself, I thought about how he was not always like this. He could be demanding and was known to voice a very loud and firm opinion about what I did, when and with whom, but there were plenty of days when he brought me around his friends, clinging on to me as if he were afraid one of them might steal me away.

"This is Danny," he'd say, "you know, lives with the Curtis'? Real prize, isn't she." He'd tell them about me, how smart and good I was, like I really was a prize worth showing off. Those were the days I truly understood why I was with him. Those were the days he made me feel good.

Without another word to me, he clipped on his seat belt and started driving. It only took a couple minutes before we were parked in front of my house. There were a number of cars already parked in the driveway. It was spring break and all the guys had come for their much missed boys night. "I have to drop my girlfriend off here?" Jack questioned, obviously annoyed. "Drop you off at a house full of guys?" I was still reeling off of the fact that he had called me his girlfriend. I hadn't been his girlfriend it months. It didn't sound as nice as when he had said it when we first started going together.

"It's my house, Jack, and it's just friends."

"I don't want you hanging out with them."

"What's the big deal, they're just..."

"What did I just say?! Do you have a problem with the fact that I don't want to drop my girlfriend off in a place where every guy inside is waiting to fuck her."

"None of those guys in there..."

"Stop fucking talking back to me! I want to protect you and you're acting like a bitch." I glanced away from him, toward the house, and imagined the face of every guy that would be inside, unable to respond to Jack in the way he wanted me to. Every last one of them was harmless to the surest degree. The worst they could do, and likely would do to me, would be voice an opinion against Jack, which used to be a favorite past time of their get togethers. I needed protection from none of them. In fact, most of them had played the role of my protector at some point in the past few years.

That was when I noticed a figure leaning against the railing of the front porch. It was a figure too familiar to me to even hesitate before placing it. "That guy pisses me off." Jack grumbled.

In my annoyance, I was about to tell him that Soda felt the exact same way about him, but I bit my tongue, saving the arguing for another day. "Goodnight, Jack." As I started to get out of the car, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. For a second, my throat swelled with fear. He was going to yell or hit me. The only calming thought was that it was unlikely he would hit me right in front of my house, knowing full well that Soda was standing outside watching.

Instead, he pulled me against him tightly and kissed me. It was a deep kiss, though completely lacking passion. His hand found the back of my neck and held me in place until he was done. "I'll see you later." That was it; he was dismissing me.

Not knowing whether to be annoyed or embarrassed, I opened the door and stood. At that moment, I was suddenly overtaken by how sore a very specific, lower region of my body was. Unless I perked myself up perfectly straight, my underwear rubbed me in such a way that the pain caused me to wince.

I moved away from the vehicle carefully, slamming the door shut as I did, running my hand through my hair in a last minute attempt to make it lie in a natural way, all the while trying to walk as normally as possible. Soda wasn't watching me walk, though, his eyes were glaring down at Jack with a look of pure hate I hadn't known could exist. Then his gaze turned to me and softened immediately. "What's wrong?"

The question only made me feel more panicked, and there was nothing I could do to calm my expression. "Nothing, what, why?"

"You just look..."

"Hey, dickface!" Jack was leaning over the passenger seat of his car, yelling out the window toward us. From the corner of my eye, I saw Soda's hand tense into a fist. "You might want to be careful with that one. I worked her hard tonight."

A glance at my now shocked face was all Soda needed to understand what Jack was saying. "You mother fu-" In his anger, he started to move off of the porch, but Jack immediately slammed his foot to the accelerator to drive off, and my body was in the way of the stairs.

Every ounce of will power I had went into keeping my breath steady and not letting myself cry. "Danny?" His voice was pained in a way I had never heard it before. I dropped my head, unable to bring myself to look at him. As he stepped toward me, I remembered the image of his face flashing before my eyes and didn't want him to touch me.

"Danny." More firm this time, though still shaking. He put effort forth in keeping it calm. I raised my head to him. "Tell me you didn't." A hollow feeling rose in my chest, and I knew I had disappointed him more than I ever knew I could.

We stood there, looking at each other, and I wouldn't allow myself to turn away from his eye again. That was my punishment. I made myself look straight into his eyes and see the hurt and betrayal that lie behind them, knowing I put it there. "That son of a bitch." The anger still hadn't left him, not completely. His gaze moved to the road, looking after the vehicle which had long since left our sight. "Did he force you?" There was no mistaking the strain in his voice. The wrong answer would make him snap.

"No." I answered, and just like telling Jack I loved him, I wasn't sure if it was true. I told myself it was true, though. I hadn't kicked and scream and begged him to stop, so it couldn't have been forced. That was my logic. The word also seemed to put Soda at ease, though only slightly. He started to speak, but I cut him off, feeling too close to tears to let him. "Please, Soda. Whatever you want to say, just don't." My voice was shaking with my inability to keep my breath steady. "Not right now."

They were there, tears, perch within my eyes, waiting to escape. "Why do you look so sad, shouldn't you be ha..." the end of his sentence, likely somewhat snippity and painful, was left unsaid, and I was grateful for it.

"I wasn't r-" My voice broke, and the pain on Soda's face was even worse when he heard it, but I steadied myself. "I wasn't ready. I thought I was. I thought I would be, but..."

All at once, his anger was gone from his features and only concern remained. He opened his arms to me. "Come here."

"I can't." The tears were falling now, one by one, leaving a searing path down my cheek. Soda looked even more hurt, his arms and face both falling in pained surprise. He took a step back, as if I'd just slapped him. "I can't because you're angry and disappointed, even if you won't admit it, and I don't deserve your comfort. And as soon as you touch me I'm going to just start crying, and I don't know if I'll..." With a single movement, he grabbed me and pulled me to him, wrapping me completely in his arms.

My hands came up to cover my face, but fell quickly, hanging limp at my sides, while I buried myself in his shirt. He was warm and smelled faintly of Old Spice, my favorite smell in the world. The tears would not longer be held back. I cried, heavily, and he held me, running soothing fingers through my hair and never once moving in a way that signified he wanted to let go.

Slowly, my crying stopped, and I began to lift my head. "Sorry." I muttered, running a finger over the extremely wet patch I left on his shirt.


	6. Fix It

Looking down, he chuckled, and the shake of his body relaxed me even more. "No worries, Danny. I'll just make you do my laundry." I gave my own laugh at his retort, knowing he probably meant it. "Come here. Let's sit down for a second, let your eyes clear up. Wouldn't want Darry or any of the other guys to see you like this." He led me over to the bench swing in the corner of the porch, sitting and pulling me down next to him. There was an quilt folded up and draped over the back, which he pulled down to cover me.

The simple contrast between the caring way in which Soda handled me and the harsh demanding way Jack would, was enough to make me relax myself against Soda's body. Again, he pulled his arms around me, holding the blanket in place. Resting his cheek against my hair, he sighed audibly, but it was a calm sigh. A sigh that said things were finally under control, and he was relieved. "The Two-bit's going to be really excited to see you. You know... back to normal"

There was music playing inside. The sound of people talking and laughing as well as the booms and bangs of gunfire from the TV. I hadn't been back to the house in a week or two. I had left one night and just decided not to go back. Again, I imagined every face that would be there, all gathered around an array of couches: drinking, eating greasy food, and yelling playful profanities at each other, beers in hand. This brought a question to mind which I hadn't even considered. "Soda?"

"Hm?" I felt the vibration through my hair, and was momentarily struck dumb by how much I had missed his closeness.

Still, I asked the question I felt I had already formed an answer to. "How come you're not inside with everyone else?"

His body constricted, slightly, and he almost pulled away but managed to stay close. I could sense his hesitancy and decided to ask the question more specifically. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Was I..."

"Is that why you were out here, by yourself, because you were waiting for me to come home?" I looked up to see his expression, hoping that I hadn't offended him in any way. His was looking off, though the glazed look in his eye told me he wasn't seeing anything in particular.

Then, the focus came back and he was looking at me. "Well, you do have a midnight curfew, and Darry's a bit too far past wasted to yell at you for coming home late, so I just thought... you know..." I realized the unfocused look was a bit more, as his voice moved in a small quiver.

"Why do you look so sad?" I echoed his words from just a few minutes earlier.

He drew in a deep breath before allowing his eyes to meet mine, a forced smile raising one corner of his lips. "I was worried about you, Danny. I've been worried about you for two weeks. I was standing out here, every night, trying to keep my thoughts from going out of control with all these different ways that someone could hurt you, and I got this image in my head of you coming home crying and it just wouldn't go away.

"That led to me thinking about all the ways that I could tear Jack limb from limb, which, admittedly, was a bit therapeutic." I let myself chuckle at his words. "I was finally talking myself down and then... the way he grabbed you and kissed you, what he said... that look in your eyes when you came up the stairs... He hurt you tonight, Danny, whether you acknowledge it or not. He hurt you, and I don't know if this is the first time that he has or not because I feel like I'm so close to having lost you.

"I've heard you guys fight about me before; I've heard him tell you not to talk to me. And I know you've told him that you won't give me up, which is... I'm so happy for that... but you didn't tell me that's he's said those things to you, yourself. I can't remember the last time before him that you didn't tell me something. So, I don't know. I don't know if he's hurt you. I don't know if he's hurting you, and I've never felt so helpless in my life." His voice was shaking, raising that hollow feeling to my chest once again as I saw how close he was to tears. "You mean too much to me, Danny, and I always promised myself that I would take care of you. I can't do that if I lose you."

My entire body was tingling, and I didn't know whether to feel good or heart broken at his words. How could I tell him that he would never lose me when I knew that I hadn't spent even half of the time with him lately as I normally would have. Something needed to be said, something I truly meant, something reassuring. What could I say to Soda that really told him that I couldn't imagine being without him? More than that. I needed him.

"You know what some of my favorite memories have been over the years? Sitting with you at the lake or going out to the park and talking or seeing you showing up at school to pick me up and thinking that I'm someone who was important enough for you to get." He rubbed my arm thoughtfully, obviously appreciating that I found something to say, but I needed to get more out. "I like Jack, and I know that if there's a single think you hate about me, that's it, but I don't know what I would do without you, so don't think that he could ever pull me away from you completely."

He nodded, not entirely happy, but content with my words. With a sigh, he pulled me against him again. "Mm... another thing to add to my list of favorites... Old Spice."

Soda laughed. It seems in life it takes the most ridiculous statement to make everything seem okay again, and Old Spice was the statement of choice for this instance. His whole body shook until he was able to calm himself down and regain composure. "Funny, I'm a fan of Old Spice myself."

"Oh! One more! One more! And I think it will do the trick for you." Now in better humor, his face lit slightly with the prospect of my wonderful revelation. "Mass amounts of chocolate cake, which I fear already may be being inhaled inside without us, and it is such an unspeakable shame."

Soda rolled his eyes at me, but stood nonetheless and pulled the blanket from my shoulders. "You're right. Who are we to sit here while there are such hoods inside, who couldn't even dream of eating as much as us." I made an overly zealous face of 'I know, right?!' and he was once again lost in laughter.

Giving me his hand, he pulled me to my feet, "let's get you inside so the other guys can have their fill of you, too." Though he open his hand as if to release mine, I kept my fingers curved around his. Once he felt this, he tightened his grip, too.

Just as he reached the door, I realized what else it was I needed to say. "Soda."

"I know. Don't tell Darry what happened."

"Soda." I gave his hang a small tug, wanting him to turn and fully look at me. The words were almost lost in my throat, but I couldn't let them. Focusing on the feeling of our hands together, and the perfect blue looking down at me, I let the words come. "I love you." I wasn't sure how I meant it, but there was not a doubt in my mind that I did.

The corners of his lips twitched, as if his reflex were to smile, but he suppressed it. I didn't want to be the first to turn away, to suggest that we go in, still content just standing there with him. His eyes never left mine, a hint of confusion in them, until he gave a crooked smile.

Without letting go of my hand, he stepped forward, looking straight down at me, and pressed his lips against my forehead, cupping his free hand behind my head. "I love you, too, Danny." Every inch of his face was smiling, gently and purely. "Especially when you're helping me eat delicious desserts like the sweet-toothed, maniac you are." With a playful wink, he lead me inside.


	7. Just Laugh

I needed a shower, which would clear my head a bit more. I passed by everyone and said i'd be out in a minute. I walked into the bathroom and turned the handles, adjusting them till I got the right amount of hotness and then turned the middle handle. I watched the water shoot out as I closed the curtain.

I took off my clothes and got in. The hot water felt amazing against my body, made me relax somewhat but not completely.

After I quickly dried and wrapped the towel around my body, I unlocked the door and sprinted into Darry's room, shutting the door. I tuned on the small radio and Hound Dog by Elvis filled the room. I looked through the drawers, grabbing what I wanted to wear.

I threw my clothes on the bed; I took the pins out of my hair and held them with my teeth as I started to unwrap the towel around my body. The bedroom door suddenly opened and I quickly looked up and saw Soda.

"Jesus, Pony!" I quickly wrapped the towel around my self, dropping the pins to the floor.

"I…I'm sorry, I thought you heard me knock. Darry told me to tell you we left a plate of food on the counter for you." he blurted as he looked at the ground in front of him.

"Yea, okay. Sorry I should have locked the door. Thanks," god he just saw my completely naked. I watched him as he closed the door. I quickly ran to the door and locked it. I ran back to where my clothes were and put them on and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I crawled into Sodas bed and layed. It smelled just like old spice.

* * *

><p>As I hovered on the final step to the stairs the next morning, staring at the back of Soda's head, I thought about having told him I loved him, and hearing him say it back. As much as I didn't understand how I meant the words, I understood his intention even less. The place where his lips touched my forehead burned, a calm, light, glowing burn, not unlike the way a sip of hot chocolate feels in your chest. Things in no way became awkward between us after that, as if we had done nothing more than confirm what the other had already known. It would be impossible, though, to deny that his words left me feeling relieved.<p>

That relief and that warmth scared me, leaving me to wonder if I meant 'love' in the deepest, purest sense. Was I in love with Soda? Was I in love with the boy who swam with me in the shallow end of the lake, who played on my team for everything from beach volleyball to touch football? The boy who saved me from fights and picked me up when I got lost? All those nights on the porch suddenly had so much more significance in my memory than they had to me when they happened. The answer I had come to in after that kiss on the forehead, was yes, I was in love with Soda.

The answer I had also come to was no, I couldn't be in love with Soda. The number of times he called me "punk" or "kid" or introduced me as his surrogate little sister ensured that. Surely, to him, I was still that twelve year old girl he threw in the lake fully clothed. Being with Jack ensured that I kept some distance from Soda, and that distance kept me sane, and kept me from falling any deeper than I already had. I couldn't risk Soda breaking my heart and changing everything.

Everyone had already left for work or school, and Soda had his day off. We were the only ones in the house, and though I knew Jack was on his way to pick me up, and getting caught would be a continuation of the endless argument, I needed to take advantage of the few minutes I had to talk to the boy on my couch, the boy I couldn't be in love with.

Moving as slowly as I could off the last step and across the back of the room, I snuck up behind him. "Whatcha watching?" His whole body shifted as he jumped in surprise, whipping his head around to look at me.

"You little... that's not very nice you know. You're lucky _I'm_ nice or you'd be in big trouble."

"Oh yeah, what would you do, Mr. DX? Oil-change me to death?" I waved my hands out in front of me with a playful pout on my face.

"Actually, I would do something more along the lines of..." before I realized that he was reaching for me, he had leaned backwards over the back of the couch, grabbed me around the middle and flipped me forward over him. With me halfway in his lap, he started to tickle me. For as long as Soda had known me, he had no problem finding the sweet spots.

I was thrashing around in seconds, but he was strong enough to hold me down – preventing himself from getting injured – and keep a steady jab at my ribs and stomach. "Soda... ah! No...Again with the tickling!" My laughter was uncontrollable. It bounced off the walls of the empty house and traveled through the open windows on either side of the front door. Shrieks of obvious amusement went with it. Desperately, I tried to push his hands away. "Soda! Stop..." more laughter, "this is not fair!" I tried to tickle him back, but it was useless. His body was far too solid for such things. "Okay, okay! I suck, I'm sorry. I'll never never never never never ever ever sneak up on you again."

"Promise?" He spoke through gritted teeth, not allowing his hands to slow.

"Yes. Ah! Yes, yes I promise. I promise!" With a shrug, he let me go. I collapsed across him on the couch, trying to catch my breath while he laughed at me solidly. I gave him a playful scowl and stuck out my tongue.

Returning the gesture, Soda made no move to get me off of him. It had been a while since we had been so close in contact, but it was nothing strange for either of us. He was comfortable; I was euphoric. "So, what are you up to tonight?"

There was a slight hesitation before I answered. "I'm... i think i'm going to talk with..."

"Gotcha." Even the name was an annoyance to him. "Have I told you how much I don't like that guy?" I shook my head. "Well, in that case, you deserve so much better than that creep, Danny. I don't know how you've tolerated him for this long, to be honest. He and his friends are constantly getting brought into the police station for every possible stupid thing out there. Not to mention the way that he..."

"Soda..."

His expression softened, and he offered me his hand, pulling me up to a seated position; I was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his hands around my waist, linking them at my side, to help keep me up at my weird angle. My heart jumped. "Okay. I know you don't like it when I talk about him like that, but... I told you before that I don't like you dating him, and I never will." His green eyes were looking straight into mine, making my stomach flip. "I don't want you getting hurt."

I jabbed him in the ribs, "I'm breaking up with him Soda... And, So far today, _you're_ the only one who's brought me any harm." My expression was playful.

"That's the best news i've heard all year. Hey, don't give me that, Missy, you started it."

"It's not my fault a grown man, is so easily spooked. I just wanted to say 'hi'." It was easy to see I was mocking him, teasing him, feigning absolute innocence.

Soda chuckled, giving me a shake. "Who are you calling a 'grown man'? Are you kidding? How much have I honestly changed since I was in high school?"

In terms of physical stature, he had changed a lot. Soda looked like a man, a well built, desirable man with all the sex appeal any guy could hope for. "Oh, and what, I'm still that twelve year old girl who used to follow behind you guys all the time?"

"No," he answered quickly, a corner of his lip raising the smallest degree. "You're definitely not twelve years old anymore."

Before I could let my brain give meaning to that statement that it didn't have, I sent it in a different direction. "You're right, twelve year old me would have been able to..." without further warning, I wrapped my arms around him and started grabbing at a spot on his lower back, just above the line of his jeans. It was the single ticklish spot on his body, one that, I was almost positive, no one knew about but me.

His body bucked as he mixed a surprised yell with a laugh, almost throwing me off of him. Still, I kept myself attached and continued my attack while I still could. Too soon, he began to retaliate, and I was losing ground.

Ready to admit defeat, I stopped tickling him and started to push myself away. "Oh no you don't. You don't get to run away after that cheap shot." Ensuring that this was true, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms all the way around my body, tickling my ribs on the opposite side. There was nowhere to go, and he wasn't about to let me move. Our bodies were pressed as closed together as they could be, with me almost straddling him. Had I been able to breath, I may have been overcome by the sensation.

Still not giving up, he flipped himself around and dropped us down onto the couch, turning so that we were lying with me between him and the backrest. Movement instantly became impossible, and it was all I could do to laugh and shriek pleading words at him louder than before.

"Get your hands off of her." Jack was only a few feet away, looking at me in disgust.


	8. Taken

"Danny, let's go." Soda stopped tickling me immediately and looked up with a similar expression of disgust.

I pushed myself away from him quickly and stood to move over toward Jack, self-consciously straightening my hair. My attempt to talk to him was interrupted when he dodged away from me. "I don't want any sloppy seconds."

"Jack, come on, we were just..."

"Just shut up, Danny, and get in the fucking car."

Soda was getting to his feet, looking more displeased. "Hey, you better watch how you talk to her, you worthless..."

"Soda..." I wanted to avoid any confrontation between the two as best as possible, my heart rising to my throat from the looks of pure hatred they both gave. "Don't worry about it, okay? Let's go, Jack."

I tried leading him out the door, but he resisted, dodging away from my hand as if it were something foul. "Don't touch me, you slut."

"Jack, I swear to God, if you..."

"Soda, please..." I tried again, but it was useless.

Jack pushed me out of the way, keeping himself between me and Soda. "You got something to say to me?"

Though Soda normally stood up straight, he somehow managed to raise himself in such a way that he grew even taller. Something dark seemed to gleam in his eye as Jack moved me, and he stepped forward. "You do not talk to her like that, and you better not ever _ever_ lay a fucking hand on her again."

"I'll touch her whenever I damn well please. Don't get in my face just because you're jealous that you don't get to fuck her."

"You're the only one here looking for a _fuck_, ass hole."

Before I understood what was happening, Jack grabbed me and pulled me against him, pinning my arms down. My heart raced in my chest, things moving too quickly to make sense. "I guess there isn't much to be jealous of, anyway."

"Let her go!" His voice was pure venom, but he stopped moving forward.

Jack's hand dropped to the base of my skirt. "I mean, she's pretty tight, but other than that... look at her." He was lifting my skirt up, his hand sliding roughly along my bare skin. "Who would want her?"

Soda started forward, but caught himself, not yet blind enough in his hatred to risk getting that close with me in the middle. "Get your hands off of her right now!"

"Fuck you, Soda." Jack's voice was terrifyingly calm. "You're going to tell me what I should do with my girlfriend. I don't think so."

"Only a complete pussy would use a girl as a shield. Let her go and fight me like the big man you think you are." The second Jack threw me to the floor, Soda had him by the throat, slamming him into the wall next to the door. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you worthless piece of shit." The words came out as little more than a growl, but were not lacking in ferocity.

"Soda, stop." I stood quickly and latched myself onto his free arm. The look in his eye was terrifying, and I wasn't sure how far he was going to go. "Please."

Breathing heavily, eyes wild, Soda looked down at me, "Give me one good reason not to kill him, Danny."

"Because you're better than that." I reasoned as best I could, fighting my own desire to see exactly what Soda was hoping to do to Jack. But I know, deep down, once they start hitting it would be hard for either of them to stop. "You guys don't need to fight, okay? I'm fine. Everything's fine." He wasn't convinced. "I'm asking you to please not do this." Hesitantly, Soda released his grip and began to step away.

Too quickly, Jack's arms were around me again, pinning me to him around the middle, but purposely facing me towards Soda. "I knew you'd be on my side, baby." His lips scratched behind my ear.

I pushed against him, annoyed more than afraid. "Jack, stop..."

"I think it's time to go, Danny." He started walking us towards the door. "As much as I'd love to stay and play with Soda a little more, I have a date with my girlfriend."

"She's not going with you!" We were halfway out the door, Soda matching our steps inch for inch.

Finally raising the edge of fear in me, Jack chuckled, a deep short chuckle that said he knew exactly how much trouble he was causing, and only planned to cause more. It said he was in control, and he knew it. "I think she is, and I think, if you know what's good for her, you'll wait here like a good little dog for me to decide when it's time for her to come home." The sidewalk was underneath us now, his car getting closer and closer.

Soda hesitated, taking in Jack's words and conflicted on how to react; his face said he was pained and sorry. It was exactly what Jack wanted. "I'll be okay, Soda." I wanted desperately to reassure him. "Don't worry. I'm just going to go with him to talk, and then I'll be back. I'll be fine."

"Shut up!" Jack shook me, making Soda take a quick step forward, but only one. "You know what you're problem is? You're problem is that she's always just out of reach, and you can't save someone you just can't get to." The driver's side door was open and he pushed me inside, keeping a hold on my wrist. "If you weren't so worried about hurting her, you might have actually helped her." He shoved me to the side and sat down, slamming the door.

Just as he turned the key, Soda ran for the passenger door and grabbed at the handle, not knowing the door was broken and couldn't open from the outside. "Danny!" Jack had me pinned against him, and there was nothing I could do to fight against his weight.

"Don't worry, I'll have her home by midnight." Departing words. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator, leaving Soda behind on the sidewalk, his hand stretched out as if he were still trying to pull open the door.

"He'll follow us."

"Don't be a fucking moron. And don't go thinking that he knows where I live. I never tell anyone that."

"You have a criminal record."

"With my mommy and daddy's address on it. That apartment isn't in my name, so don't worry, we'll have plenty of alone time." The words weren't even teasingly sarcastic. They were bitter with an underlying promise of 'alone time' being anything but good.

Before I knew it, a retort crossed my lips. "You don't have to be such an ass hole."

Pushing me away from him, he whacked me in the back of the head. "Watch how you talk to me, you useless, ugly bitch."

I looked to the floor of the car, trying to keep my breathing under control. "Jack, take me home."

"Stupid fucking slut."

"Jack, take me home." Despite the tears rising in my eyes, I managed to push the words out with confidence.

"No, I don't think I will. We had a date tonight and I want to keep it."


	9. Rescue Me

"Danny talk to me. What is going on?" I looked behind me, relieved to see Jack didn't follow me after i rand from him when he stopped the car.

"I need a ride." It took all of what was left of my control to speak clearly and calmly. He was obviously getting worked up as it was. When I got to the back of the bar, I pushed through the large, steal door and went outside into an abandoned portion of the parking lot surrounded by other abandoned buildings. It was a bit bigger than an alley way, but not by much.

"Danny, what happened? Are you okay? What's going on? Where are you?" There were too many questions, but through them I could hear that he was getting up and getting ready to leave. Through the phone, I heard the front door close and the jingle of keys.

"I'm...yeah... Jack and I were fighting and..." The words stuck in my throat and refused to come out.

"Did he hit you?"

"Yes," I choked out.

"Is he with you?"

"No...no. I'm by myself."

"Who saw?"

"I don't..." I thought. "Jack's brother. I just ran into him, and he started grabbing at me. I'm at Bucks."

"The bar?" It sounded like he was moving faster.

"Yeah, that one."

"Listen, this is not a good time to be in that neighborhood, especially for you. You shouldn't be there by yourself. Is Jack's brother still around?"

"No. I don't know where he went."

"Is Tim working tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Stay inside and stay by him. I'll be there in five minutes."

I was nodding my head before realizing he couldn't see that through the phone. " I'll go back inside right now and stay close to Tim."

"Okay," he didn't sound to be in too much of a hurry to let me off the phone. "Five minutes. Stay inside; I'll come in and get you... and maybe break that guy's arm."

Just as I was about to reiterate my promise to do what he asked, the back door swung open. "Shit." My hand dropped slightly, lowering the phone from my ear as I saw the person walking towards me. On the other end of the phone, Soda was calling to me, but I couldn't understand his words. "What do you want, Jack?"

"Danny!" With the single word, I recognized his slur. Less than half an hour had passed since I'd been in his car, but he was already drunk. "Just the girl I was looking for. You know... when my brother called and told me you were here, I realized there were a few things I forgot to tell you."

"Get away from me..." My voice was far from demanding, too drained to be strong.

"Hmm... you know, I think you'll really really want to hear this. It'll really explain some things that I don't think you fully understood." I stepped back as far as I could, stupidly putting my back against a brick wall. "You really are a fucking dumb shit. A back alley, by yourself, at night. How much dumber could you get?"

"What do you want?!" It was a nightmare. Worse.

"Just to explain why a guy like me would be caught dead with a stupid bitch like you. It was prom, remember, when I first saw you, hanging all over Soda like he was God's gift to women, and man do I hate Soda. A greasy little hood. All of him, his family, and his friends. I corrupted the innocent little girl they had tagging along, and even took her away from them. You are so fucking stupid if you ever thought I actually gave a shit about you. You were only good for stories to tell my friends." He kept walking forward, but I had nowhere to go. Too soon, he was only inches away.

The phone now hung limply from my fingers, yet to be closed. "Okay, so I was nothing. I am nothing. You said what you wanted to say..."

"You know... I haven't really decided if I want to be done with you or not. You were good for a personal little emotional punching bag. You just always came back for more." He put his hand on the wall next to my head. I closed my eyes and could only think, 'not again. Not twice in one night'.

White lights reddened my vision, and I opened my eyes to find a car spinning around the corner into the alley. The tires squealed, making Jack turn over his shoulder just as a figured, outlined behind the bright lights, stepped from the car.

"I'm going to rip your fucking throat out, Jack!" The intensity in Soda's voice was even more frightening than it had been earlier.

"Easy there tiger. Wouldn't want to risk this one getting hurt or anything, now would we?" He moved closer, putting his hands on my waist.

"Danny, get in the car." The anger was deeply rooted in his voice.

Jack gripped tighter, pulling me up against him. "Aw, come one. We're not quite done playing yet. You're really going to ruin our fun?" Struggling against him did nothing, he only held tighter. My own eyes found Soda's furious ones, desperate for any amount of reassurance.

He stepped closer, leaving the door open and the car running. "This is your last chance to get your fucking hands off of her."

"Mmm... and if I don't?"

Soda covered the area between us in less strides than should have been possible. Grabbing Jack by the shoulder, he pulled him off of me easy and slammed him solidly against the brick wall, pinning him by the throat with his forearm. "If you don't, I'll rip your fucking throat out." His breathing was labored, intensified by his anger. "Danny, get in the car."

"What are you going to..."

"Get. In. The car." Not willing to argue with him, I slowly moved away, not taking my eyes off of them as I backed toward the car, my shadow playing against the wall and across they faces. "I told you not to hurt her, to never _ever _lay your hands on her."

"You can have the bitch. I don't need her anymore."

Rearing back, Soda hit him square in the gut. Once. Twice. "Soda!" I couldn't let him lose control. It was a stupid thing to do. He's attention broke to me for only a second, but it was a second too much. Pushing him off, Jack took a swing, narrowly missing Soda's jaw. Quick to retaliate, Soda took a swing of his own, landing right on target, and threw Jack back into the wall.

Too much was going on, one pushed, the other pushed back. One hit, the other hit back. I stood rooted in place, unable to do anything more than watch. Finally, Soda pulled back and hit Jack square in the temple, throwing him off balance and to the ground. He spat, clearing the blood from his mouth.

Picking him up by his shirt collar, Soda pulled their faces in close. "You don't come near her ever again or Darry, Me, Dally... all of us... we will kill you." Another hit to the face. "And we'll take our time." A final blow before throwing in against the wall and letting him slump to the ground.


	10. Finally

Nothing made sense. What had just happened? I spent the first couple minutes of Sodas shower hitting my head against the pillow, trying to straighten out at least one thought. When that didn't work, I flipped off the light and curled myself into a ball. He was mad at me. He had to be. Was he in the shower washing me off of him the way I had washed Jack off of me? Unable to take the thoughts, I squeezed my eyes as tightly as I could and silently begged for sleep. "Danny?" His voice was soft in the darkness. I heard his bare feet on the carpet as he walked into the room. I did not open my eyes.

The mattress shifted underneath me as he sat and then lowered himself down onto the bed, laying on his side toward me. "I know you're still awake. You breathe differently when you sleep." He smelled like perfection, and I couldn't ignore him.

Opening my eyes, I saw him looking right back at me, his every feature gentle and kind. There was no anger or annoyance. It was the same face I had known for years. "I thought you might not come back in."

His hands closed around mine, bringing them close to his chest."I'm right here." His nearness was comforting, though my head was spinning in confusion and conflicting feelings. My lips tingled, my heart was unsteady; I didn't know what to do. One of his hands found my cheek and brushed the hair off of my face, making me feel light. "Just go to sleep, Danny." The soft voice, just as it had always been. "I'll be right here."

* * *

><p>Without any more description, I knew exactly what night he was talking about; I nodded. "Do you remember what you said to me?"<p>

"I said I loved you."

"Did you mean it?"

I lowered my head back against his chest, still looking up at him, but needing to hear the rhythm of his heart. "Of course."

"Did you believe me when I said it?"

For a moment I thought, wanting my answer to come out just right. "I've always known that you loved me, Soda, I just never understood in what way..."

His smile was soft and delicate as his arms tightened around me, fingertips tracing gently over my skin. "I loved Sandy, but the way that I felt when I looked at you, when you laid in my, just hearing your voice or your laugh...the absolute, unconditional happiness that I felt when you told me you loved me, there was no comparison to that."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

He chuckled, and I couldn't help but to feel as though I were standing on the outer edge of an inside joke. "Two reasons. One... it was kind of scary looking at you, knowing had always thought of you as a little sister, and then out of nowhere you weren't a little kid anymore. Steve may have had the title of my best friend, but you were the one I could tell anything to and the first one I wanted to tell everything to. Admitting those feelings to you meant risking you not feeling the same and then things not being the same ever again. When you started dating Jack, I wanted so badly to tell you and have you be with me instead of him, but I didn't want it to seem like I was only admitting those feelings because I didn't want you to be with him..."

"So Jack was reason number two?"

He chuckled again, "no, not exactly."

"Then what was it?"

"Darry... Darry may or may not have threatened to castrate me if I did anything that could potentially hurt you... which is ironic because he vehemently refused to let me castrate Jack on the numerous occasions I offered to."

"You probably want a more complete answer too your original question, though... the one you _didn't_ ask." His fingers continued along my spine, softly brushing up and down. Leaning down, he gave me a quick kiss. His other hand clasped over mine, bringing it to his lips. "I want to be with you, Danny, for as long as I possibly can be. I would ask you to marry me right now, but I'm pretty sure you would refuse..."

"I don't want to get married at sixteen." We said together. His words, of course, in a mocking tone.

"So until you change your mind about that, I want to be with you in whatever way you'll let me."

My heart was fluttering in a way I never knew it could. "Say then, hypothetically, I wanted to be your girlfriend..."

"Then you should say 'yes' when I ask you. And before you ask 'how long do I have to wait for that'..." he stole the words straight from my lips, "... all I can say is that it won't be long. I would ask you right now, but I want to do it right, and at the perfect time..."

I couldn't help but laugh at the playfully accusing way he said this. "Would you like me to go somewhere else while you think then?" I made as if I was about to roll away from him.

He clutched me tighter to his chest, rolling me around so I was trapped between him and the wall. "Don't even think about it." Those green eyes sparkled at me as he smiled and rubbed his nose against mine. "I'm never letting you go."


	11. Epilogue

**2 MONTHS LATER**

**BAM BAM BAM!** _*come the fuck on!*_ I thought to myself as I threw the covers off my body cursing even more to myself as the cold air quickly attacked my once warm body.** BAM BAM BAM!**! _*fucking stupid, motherfucker!*_

"What?!"

"Wake up princess!"

"No!"

"Now or I'll come in by force!"

"Tch I'd like to see you try"

I smirked at the locked door as I got up and went into my walk in closet and grabbed a white tank-top, Soda's red plaid shirt, and a pair of shorts. Throwing those items out unto the bed I went to get my black converses. I was changing out of a large shirt Darry had given my a long time ago when a body burst through the door.

"Really Two-bit, really?" I asked, staring at the ceiling as it was suppose to just suck him back up and spit him outside of the room. He smiled cheekily while staring at me with his wild clear water blue eyes.

"Hurry up and get ready, Darry made pancakes. He insists you be there!" He said bowing at me.

"I'll take my time thank you very much."

"No you wont!" I held up my finger

"I you touch me I'll kick you... again"

Two-bit stopped in his tracks and went to the side to take a seat like I had already kicked him, which I would have if he had gotten a little closer. He frowned when he found out I was staring at him with a waiting expression.

"I'm not gonna touch you hurry up!" I laughed and put on the outfit i had picked out. I threw the shirt i had taken off at him. He caught it mid air and lifted it to his nose, taking a big whiff. "Mmmmm, like heaven." I made a gagging noise as i walked out of the room and down the stairs. He followed me into the living room where everyone was sitting around the t.v eating. "Hey Danny!" Johnny called to me. I waved back at him and headed into the kitchen. I made myself a plate of eggs and toast and went back and sat next to Soda.

He gave me a small mischievous grin. He threw a piece of his eggs at me.

"Now it's war!" I threw my toast at him and hit him square in the forehead.

"Quit playing with your food." Darry said pointing at us. We both froze mid throw and then burst into a fit of giggles. For the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy and perfectly at ease.

* * *

><p>The bonfire in the backyard started a few hours later as the sun went down and the temperature went with it. I pulled a cotton blanket over myself, keeping the cool breeze from chilling me too much. I sank down into the grass a few feet from the fire, enjoying the heat on my face. "Having fun is exhausting, huh?" Soda lowered himself down next to me, his hair thrown in every direction.<p>

"I forgot how exhausting it can be." He laughed with me. We both sat watching the flames. "Hey... you haven't gotten in trouble for... you know?"

To my relief, he shook his head. "No. It doesn't look like he said anything about it to anyone, so I'm good. He gets in enough fights that no one would really think anything of it anyway. Don't worry, okay?" He knocked his shoulder into me gently, smiling.

"I'll try not to."

"He hasn't tried getting a hold of you or anything has he? I'm still willing to beat him up more if necessary. Even if not so necessary, I'd still be more than happy to. Felt a lot better than I ever imagined it would." The smile faded a bit as he looked into the fire and then finally back to me. "Your bruises look like they've... softened up a bit." His fingers moved to my cheek bone, tracing it gently.

"Y-yeah," my heart was sped up unceremoniously. "Doesn't really hurt too much anymore." Soda leaned towards me and kissed eat bruise on my face, finally landing on my lips. I smiled into the kiss. We finally broke apart when Dally started hooting and Two-bit started making disgusting kissing noises. I could stay in this house, with these guys, forever.

"WHO THE HELL BROKE THE DOOR TO SODA'S ROOM!?" We all looked to the house and then to one another when we heard Darry's booming voice.

"Scatter!" Two-bit yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, while I grabbed Sodas, pulling him with us. Ponyboy and Johnny practically pushed each other over getting up. We all ran from the house and down the streets of Tulsa laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

**SO! THIS PUTS AND END TO THIS STORY. BUT DANNY AND SODA'S LIVES ARE FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR FROM OVER. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER STORY PRETTY SOON. A NEW THREAT TO DANNY'S SAFETY AND HAPPINESS.. IS IT ANOTHER LOVE? IS IT SOMETHING UNEXPECTED? WHO KNOWS! GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT... ND SEE.. LEAVE A COMMENT, QUESTION, OR REVIEW IN THE REVIEW BOX. OR DON'T... BUT I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE... SO THINK ABOUT THAT O.O**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Just letting everyone know that the sequel is now up. It's called "It Ain't over" feel free to go and check it out.. Read and review guys :) Kay thanks bye!


End file.
